La Patética Vida
by A.S. Losia
Summary: La vida de Danny es patética: la misma rutina, no le agrada mucho su esposa, su familia... ¡Entra y averigualo! ONESHOT


**N/A: **_Un nuevo fanfic donde veremos una vida distinta de la cual imaginamos de Danny Phantom..._

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom y sus asociados son propiedad de Butch Hartman y Nickelodeon. La siguiente obra es sin animos de lucro._

* * *

_** La Patética Vida…**_

Por A.S. Losia_**  
**_

Allí estaba él, como cada mañana. Siempre era lo mismo. Estaba en un cubículo de oficina, encerrado, podría decirse. Él era Daniel Fentom.

Había cambiado muchísimo desde los 14 años. Su pelo era más largo y enredado, sus ojos era casi como dos esferas de color verde esmeralda, y su nariz había cambiado drásticamente de los golpes de los últimos 18 años. Ahora, era un hombre de 32 años. A veces, de aquellas esferas, salían lágrimas. Lagrimas de dolor, lagrimas de sufrimiento... lagrimas de nostalgia.

Ahora, estaba casado con Paulina Sánchez. La famosa dueña de una corporación. Había heredado el trabajo de su padre. Paulina también presentaba otros rasgos distintivos. Era bella, esbelta, y su cara parecía tallada en cera. Era todo un ángel. Para ella la vida era como debió ser siempre. Perfecta.

Ahora, entre ambos, tenían un hijo. El pequeño Jack, o simplemente "Jacky", como solía llamarlo ella.

Danny amaba su nueva familia, pero se sentía patético. Ya no podía disfrutar las mismas aventuras que antes. Ya no tenía poderes. Hacía ya más de 15 años atrás, había encontrado una cura para su "síndrome".

El teléfono de la oficina desconcertó a Daniel. Muy pocas veces alguien lo llamaba.

"Hola" contestó.

"Hola, Daniel, soy yo, Tucker"

"Oh¿Qué tal, Tuck?"

"Bien, bien... eh... ¿quieres ir a tomar unas cervezas por ahí?"

"Esta bien, salgo de la oficina y voy"

Tucker también había cambiado drásticamente. Ahora, era el dueño de una fábrica de computadoras y de fragancias llamada "Foley". Estaba casado con Ashley y ambos tenían una hija llamada Paige. Con respecto a la apariencia, era muy parecido a su padre, hasta llevaba el mismo bigote.

Daniel se levantó y pudo ver a alguien del otro lado.

"Dashiel" dijo "¿me puedes cuidar el cubículo un momento?"

"Claro, Daniel"

Danny pudo reconocer enseguida la cara de Tucker en la barra de aquel bar. Se ubicó junto a él, como solía hacerlo cada viernes. Ambos, pidieron lo mismo que siempre. Tucker pudo ver ese brillo en la mirada de Danny. Un brillo de soledad.

"¿Todavía piensas en ella, verdad?" le preguntó.

"Es imposible no hacerlo" murmuró Danny "Desde... ya sabes... el accidente"

Danny se llevó un sorbo a los labios y continuó.

"Todavía tengo las pesadillas que me vienen persiguiendo de hace 15 años"

"Si, casi nadie lo superó todavía"

"Y ahora ella... Samantha Manson... está muerta"

Danny no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas.

"Todavía no lo creo..." decía Tucker "quien iba a decir... que el portal podía hacer eso"

"¡La mató!" gritó de repente él "¡Y todo por mi culpa!"

"Tú no sabías que esa cosa iba a explotar" advirtió el moreno.

"Debí suponerlo. Gracias a eso, perdí lo único que me quedaba"

Un momento de silencio se volcó en el ambiente.

"¿Fuiste a ver a tus padres?"

"Si, fui el otro día... Odio los cementerios, pero tengo que ir"

"¿Y Ja…?"

"Jazz sigue en coma. Por 14 años, estuvo y estará en coma"

"No digas eso"

"¡Lo digo por que será así, Tucker¿Te crees genial¡Llevas una vida estupenda: amas a tu esposa, tienes una hija, eres multimillonario¡En cambio yo no te llego ni a los talones!"

Danny se retiró del bar, dejando su trago por la mitad. Ahora, su mente era un hervidero de verdades, razones y circunstancias. Por algún motivo, sentía que su vida ya no valía la pena. Era patético. Solo eso.

Al llegar a la casa, se acostó en su cama matrimonial mirando al techo.

El pequeño Jacky comenzó a llorar, así que se acercó y le estuvo dando el biberón por una hora, aproximadamente.

"¡Danny, despierta!"

Aturdido, Daniel abrió los ojos y se encontró a Paulina delante de él, con el pequeño Jack en brazos.

"Cariño¿te sientes bien?"

"Creo que no..." dijo Danny atontado "iré a dar una vuelta"

Paulina sabía que su marido tenía problemas. Después de todo, ella tenía que pagarle las visitas al psiquiatra.

Él entró a su vieja casa y miró a su alrededor. Ahora, todo estaba oscuro y triste. Recordaba los viejos momento vividos allí. Se dirigió al laboratorio.

Una vez ahí, pudo ver el termofentom. Estaba totalmente destruido. Trató de ocultar aquella sonrisa de nostalgia, pero le fue imposible. Al darse vuelta, lo vio. Un gran bulto, cubierto por una gran y sucia sabana por encima. El portal.

Un recuerdo le vino a su mente. Parecía como si frente a él, estuvieran el Danny de 14 años, junto a Tucker y Sam. Sonrió, y se acercó para tocarse, pero se desvaneció en su mano, como una huella en la arena arrastrada por el mar.

"Es solo mi cabeza" se dijo.

Empezó a llorar. Daniel, desesperadamente lloró. Quería buscar una escapatoria de su vida, pero no la había. Quería volver a empezar.

Allí estaba, tan de repente. No podía creer que haya funcionado tan rápido. No sintió nada, y eso lo contentó. Delante de él, estaba su padre, su madre y su hermana. Corrió y abrazó a su familia. Sin contar, que detrás de ellos, estaba su gran amor. Sam le sonreía.

Al otro día, los oficiales de Amity Park, encontraron el cuerpo de Daniel Fentom, tirado, sin vida. En su mano, portaba un arma que había sido disparada la noche del viernes.

_**FIN** _


End file.
